Most Internet service sites such as electronic commerce (e-commerce) web sites have a multi-tier computing system architecture that partitions the processing of web requests into tiers or stages. Such a multi-tier architecture may, for example, include an edge server stage, an Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP) server stage, an application server stage, and a database server stage.
Management systems are typically used to monitor the performance of the computing system and to cause actions to be taken to address performance problems. Feedback control is desired in such management systems in order to handle computing system dynamics and disturbances. However, the design and deployment of existing management feedback-based controllers is known to be quite complicated. For example, the system dynamics need to be modeled through linear or nonlinear models, and the feedback control law needs to be designed to satisfy certain closed loop system performance criteria.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved management feedback-based controller for use in accordance with one or more tiers of a computing system.